Havent I Seen You Before?
by Brittana-LadyKisses
Summary: the two meet only when they were pups, they meet up again 10 years later when Santana transfers. When Brittany's Pack is alerted to a new Pack whos a threat,formed in Lima, what will happen when good and evil mix?
1. White Meets Jet Black

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**PARING**: Brittany/Santana, Puck/Santana, Puck/Santana/Brittany, Brittany/Finn

"_your not allowed to see her anymore, shes not one of us"_

"_im a wolf, shes a wolf..what do you mean not one of us mom?" _

"_you sweetheart are a good wolf, we are a positive, good pack; Santana..shes apart of a pack that comes from evil, they want to kill us, and they wont stop at anything, shes getting close to you so she can kill you"_

_**.Chapter One.**_

"Shes beautiful.." Kaitlyn looked down at her daughter, a piece of her, her pup. Kevin smiled and put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. The two soon morphed into their wolf selves and looked at the small wolf pup running around chasing her tail and trying to get it. The little one yipped and barked at her tail and chased it till she fell down. Her mother walked over and grabbed the scruff of her neck and picked her up and walked out of their house with her husband behind her.

"_Put her down babe, shes gotta learn..plus shes 6 already.." _ Kevin smiled and nudged his wife who reluctantly put their White pup down.

The little pup's color had changed slightly, she was all white except for her paws, tip of her tail, and her scruff around her little neck were blonde. Kaitlyn herself was just a blonde wolf and Kevin was a light brown. The colors of each indicidual pack membered varied by their hair color as a human but there were certain colors like White, Grey and a deep dirty red color. Those three indicated pack leaders or alpha males and females. It was odd that the couple's daughter who was all white was now showing colors of blonde, when she got older the council would decide if the blonde is a sign that shes just growing out of the white or shes just in fact a alpha with a little hint of an original color. As their daughter sat there she just looked at the ground, getting up she just started barking at a rock and crouched down and growled at it, her parents just looked at each other. Their daughter was slow but it didn't change anything, she was unique. She had sudden random thoughts sometimes.

Kaitlyn walked past her pup after Kevin started walking himself. Looking to her husband then back at their daughter she stopped and waited but Kevin walked back and nudged her. She stood her ground and turned around looking at the pup.

"_Brittany come on dear..the rock isn't going to hurt you.."_ She had that adoring wolf smile on her face and little Brittany looked up and ran over after barking at the rock once more. She took off like a lightning bolt and her parents chased after her. The little wolf thought she was so smart until she ran into something. Rolling for what she thought was ages she stood up wobbly and sat back down shaking her head. Brit looked up seeing a pure Jet Black wolf pup get up and the other one stood her ground and growled at the white wolf.

"_Watch where your going next time or im going to go all li-" _

"_Santana!" _Two dark brown wolves ran over and her mother Maria stood over her pup and growled at the white one until her parents arrived and her mother stood over her.

In the pack Kaitlyn and Kevin belonged to no one was a dark brown wolf, which only ment there was another pack in the area, potentially dangerous too if they just put their guard down. Brittany's ears went back as she looked up at her mother where Santana was up on all fours growling just like her mother over top of her. But when Santana looked at the pup she ran into again her growling stopped and she just looked at the sky blue eyes that belonged to the white pup. Taking a step forward her mother leaned down and put her muzzle around her small body and picked her up still growling at the other three wolves before her. Maria's husband Carlos stepped infront of his wife and daughter and the two male wolves almost had a stare down to see which was more dominant.

"_Maria go..and you three stay out of our territory" _He growled and Kevin just glared at him and took a step forward.

Without notice the two males started to bite at each other, at their paws, face, neck any part they could get a hold of and their wives just packed away with respected pups in their mouths. Putting Brittany down Kaitlyn took a step forward and Maria launched at the other female and Brittany ran. She ran fast, she didn't know wwhat was happening, a day out running and then her parents were fighting with two other wolves. Santana ran also and happened to get behind the same tree as the small white one. The two pups sat there and Brittany whined a bit her ears still back. Santana on the other hand stood up and sat next to her and put her paw over hers.

"_Im not supposed to like you, your parents attacked mine!" _ Brittany pulled away and stood up backing away.

"_your parents attacked mine! I don't even know why I did that! You and your freaking pouty baby face.." _

"_SANTANA!" _ Her mother barked and Santana took one last look at the white pup and those blue eyes and then ran to her mother. The two pups never saw each other again. Brittany didn't even catch her name cause she wasn't paying any attention. Santana didn't know Brittany's either because well no one said it.

**-10 YEARS LATER.**-

"Brittany your going to be late dear get down here!" Her mother yelled up and Brittany was a beautiful young woman. Tall, slender thanks to dancing since she was little. Blonde as she always has been and her blue eyes just got bluer. She was still the spacy 6 year old who barked at a rock for a good 15 minutes but she hadnt turned into a wolf since that night.

Something about you turn into a wolf when your six so your parents have an idea on your color and what powers one might posses.

"Alright alright im coming!" Brittany yelled back, it was her first day of sophomore year of high school. She was a cheerio this year in varsity. She stood there in her full length mirror and smoothed down her uniform, Red skirt, White and red top with the letters WMHS printed on the front.

Things certainly have changed since she was six years old. While her parents were still transforming at the full moon and when they wanted too she wasn't, and she had a younger sister, who was turning this Saturday night. The night of Brittany's 16th birthday when she could officially turn into a wolf when ever she felt like it, it was going to be an exciting weekend no doubt and the Pierces couldn't wait. Megan ran into her older sisters room and looked at her and smiled.

"Britt come on mom is going to throw a hissy fit.." she said and Britt looked over and grabbed her bag walking out of her room.

Megan grabbed Brittanys hand and they walked down the steps and their parents stood there smiling and kissed their eldest's daughters head. She was getting older and they hated it. She was growing into a fine young lady and an amazing dancer each day. Ushering her daughter out Brittany got to school in 15 minutes after getting lost. Usually it would take 7 minutes. Walking inside the building her friend Quinn spotted her and smiled walking over.

"I was starting to get worried..did you get lost again?" Quinn tilted her head smiling and Britt nodded slowly and walked to her locker and stood there looking at it. Of course she forgot her combination again.

She had the same locker as last year and every other day it seemed she kept forgetting those three numbers, she tried numberous combinations. 1,2,3; 11,14,19. They didn't have 1994 so she just settled for 19. Quinn looked at her best friend then reached over and turned the combination for her and opened it up. Smiling the blonde put her books in her locker then shut it and turned around fast only to collide into someone.

"watch it.." the girl started and stopped looking at the girl she bumped into. Something was familiar, was it the ice blue eyes she was now looking at.

"Sorry, sometimes I turn around real fast and I hit the pillar but I hit you and im sorry" The blonde smiled and shrugged and the latina infront of her nodded slowly.

"Im Brittany by the way, are you new here at McKinley?"

"Uh yeah..just started this year, got transferred from Caramel High..Im Santana.."

The blonde smiled again and now this girl was looking familular to her, the chocolate eyes but she couldn't place it. The latina walked off and went to her locker but not before sneaking a glance at the blonde cheerleader again.

"I know those eyes I think.." she thought.

Alright this was my other idea! I loved the wolf scenario ive seen in other fics but this is like wolf! And like some Charmed mixed in with it. Tell me how it is! Got suggestions you want to see something I might put it in =]


	2. Two Alpha's, One School

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**PARING**: Brittany/Santana, Puck/Santana, Puck/Santana/Brittany, Brittany/Finn

"_your not allowed to see her anymore, shes not one of us"_

"_im a wolf, shes a wolf..what do you mean not one of us mom?" _

"_you sweetheart are a good wolf, we are a positive, good pack; Santana..shes apart of a pack that comes from evil, they want to kill us, and they wont stop at anything, shes getting close to you so she can kill you"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Chapter Two.<strong>_

Santana stood there looking at her locker and sighed to herself, the blonde she just met she couldn't place it but she swore she had seen her before. Turning the lock she lifted up and the door opened and she put her belongings in there grabbing her notebook and a couple of pencils. Shutting the metal door she turned around but was met with something cold, it was like a iceburg hit her face and it burned. It was no iceburg but a red cherry slushie, laughing started to surround her but she felt someone pull her away, not being able to open her eyes she was unsure of who exactly it was. Bt not knowing anyone at this new school she just either had to trust who ever had her by her arm or fight like hell. The grip on her arm wasn't tight but soothing in a way. Feeling hands on her shoulders being pushed down she sat.

A cold cloth ran over her eyes and she opened them a bit and everything was all blurry.

"Don't open your eyes it will just burn.." A voice, calming voice said to her and she closed them again.

Brittany hated it when the jocks threw the slushies, she never got one in the face because one she was a cheerio but she had a slight idea, she opened her eyes underwater as a kid and the clorene burned like hell but she couldn't imagine this. Wiping everything off the latina's face she helped her up.

"Alright try and open now, but if it stings heres the cold cloth" she said placing it in Santana's hand.

Opening her eyes slowly it burned but she got everything in focus and saw who had lead her into the bathroom, the same blonde she ran into, the same one she knew those eyes from. The girl was just smiling at her softly and only what she could say was a little bit of checking her out. Quinn all the sudden burst through the bathroom doors and looks at her best friend and the new girl.

"Brittany what are you doing with the new girl?"

"Helping her out, no one likes a slushie facial" She stated like she had one herself.

"I ordered it Britt.." Quinn said.

Santana growled a bit and Brittany took a step back and so did Quinn. Suppressing it again the latina stood up and she faced the bitchy head bitch in charge it seemed. Crossing her arms she wasn't afraid of a tiny 100 lb blonde cheerleader, she was a wolf for crying outloud. Shes taken on bears and other vicious packs. So this cheerleader everyone fears she didn't. Of course she was stunned in the hallway, no one expects to turn around and get a slushie thrown in your face.

"you ordered it huh?" Santana walked up to the girl closer, she wasn't going down without a fight really.

"yeah I did, you're the new girl; it's the way its supposed to go. Im head bitch in this school your scum at the bottom of the hiarchy here or maybe you don't even make it, your with the geeks and those gleeks"

"Quinn were in glee club" Brittany said softly.

"but that's different Britt" Quinn said with a tilt of her head and a small smile at her best friend.

Turning her attention back to the girl who was constantly trying to push her buttons Q just stood there with her arms cross over her chest, her Cheer uniform sitting pretty on her rocking body. Brittany could tell this could get ugly fast.

"_Oh no please, not violence. I hate violence" _Brittany thought to herself, hoping that small message got to Quinn.

Unfortunately it didn't and the latina got right in the blonde cheerleaders face, her eyes glaring holes into the head cheerleader. Red slushie staining the front of her brand new concert tee she got a month ago. Bringing her thumb up to her mouth the tall blonde bit her her nail nervously and watched as Quinn picked her hands up and out of the crossing and shoved the latina back. Santana pushed her back harder, which Q only did again.

"_QUINN! Stop! Please! Stand down"_

The dancer remembered her status in the pack. Which only could be permanently sealed this Saturday when she could change whenever she wanted. Growing up she was always uncertain of her place since she was two colors, a alpha white and a blonde pack member. When she was 15 the council wanted to see hehr and decided on her 16th birthday like every other wolf she would turn again. Elders decided since little Brittany was all white when she was six years of age and grew in the blonde that she was in fact a alpha female. The blonde didn't see herself much of an alpha really so she often forgot her destined spot in the pack. Brittany put her hand down and her hands made small fists as she looked at the other blonde in the bathroom. When Quinn looked over and saw Brittany she took a step back but put on her bitch face. P{ointing in Santana's direction Quinn spoke again before turning her back.

"You better watch your back new girl"

Q walked out of the bathroom with her head held high and she walked to the lockers adjacent to the door and waited for Brittany to come out. Brittany sighed and gave Santana a new shirt she had in her duffle bag from cheerleading. Walking to the door herself she turned and looked at the latina and watched as the latina discarded of her soiled red shirt into the trash.

"_that fucking bitch, I cant believe she ordered a SLUSHIE! Who does that! My god im going to-" _ Getting thrown out of her internal talking brown eyes bet blue when she looked in the mirror.

She coudnt describe it but it seemed like the blonde was sorry even though she didn't order the damn thing.

"It gets better I promise..but if you don't want another one of those, jocks are the only level that don't get them..they just order them like I order ice cream on a cold day" Shrugging she smiled a bit.

"Like me and Quinn, we don't get them cause were on the cheerios"

"I can take care of myself thanks" San spat back at the blonde looking at her though the mirror.

"I don't have any doubts about that, just hard when you have that red number everyone talks about in your eyes"

Santana pulled the WMHS shirt that was a bit small for her over her head. It definitely did show off her upper curves though, showing a little cleavage which didn't hurt at all, thank god for V-Necks. The two girls still had their gaze on one another, Brittanys sometimes slipped to the mass amount of cleavage spilling out of Santanas shirt. Santana's eyes also slipped to those long legs of the blondes.

"you mean red dye number 40?" San said after the gazing stopped for a little bit.

"I guess, I don't know why they have numbers, maybe the forget what order they go in" Brittany said with a sweet smile but a confused one at the same time.

Pushing the door open to the hallway Britt slipped out and saw Quinn leaning on lockers across the hall. Walking over Brittany just looked at Quinn.

"Cant believe im top bitch here and I can boss you around but you're a fucking alpha female in the pack and you can always boss me around, so not fair Brittany"

"Not my fault your color isn't important Q"

"Were both blonde Brittany" Quinn said as the two started to walk slowly.

"Im white and blonde, your just blonde, big difference obviously"

Scoffing, Quinn walked the halls of McKinley with her best friend beside her. Little did they know a certain badass was listening in on their conversation around the corner. He was from the new pack that moved to Lima, and that pack was on a misson to take these do gooders down. There was no slushie in order for him since he had seemed to make it on the football team the first day there.

BSWOLF! BSWOLF! BSWOLF! BSWOLF

"You know, sometimes people forget you're an alpha female, I hope you know that; maybe you should try and be more focused and not so damn stupid, cause obviously your not..well not when its about wolf matters" Quinn stated.

"I get it Q, your upset they said I was an alpha but I was born a WHITE WOLF, I wolf wist know im not stupid but I would like to use lost in everyday activities" Brittany starting to tear up.

The blonde always knew she was slow, there was the day when she was a wolf pup and spent a good amount of time barking at a rock. She got things flipped around constantly, math was horrible, she thought pie ment you actually got to eat pie and do math at the same time but somehow it just consisted of numbers. But she never actually thought her best friend would call her STUPID to her face or at all.

Going to their separate classes Santana was just coming out of the bathroom when a mohawked boy approached her. Walking with her he had his hands in his pockets and just looked over at the latina. For one the boy couldn't stop staring at her chest.

"Puckerman, stop looking at my chest alright and what do you want anyways"

"I know who that exisiting pack leader is, or one of the alphas.." He said quietly.

Pulling him by his buff arm Santana pushed him against the wall in a hall that looked somewhat unused. Glaring at him she puched him in the arm. Bringing his free hand up he rubbed the spot where e hit.

"what the hell Lopez"

"what the hell? Are you serious? You want to be an asset to me now Puck, tell me who it is and remember not everyone here is part would you fucking idiot"

"_Im not big on rules you know that.."_

"_Im YOUR ALPHA FEMALe…manwhore who is it so we can actually go to class" _

"_Its that hot blonde..the tall one who dragged you into the bathroom.."_ Smirking Puck was thinking about all the things the two girls could have been doing and how Brittany was helping Santana. Which resulted as a jab in the ribs.

It couldn't be that ditzy blonde, how could she be an alpha. Although Santana's parents were surprised when she turned at six years old and was a jet black wolf indicating she herself was a alpha. The boy probably got it wrong, it was probably that bitch Quinn. She seemed like she was alpha worthy and she had to get close to her to destroy her. Smirking to herself Santana walked off leaving Puck against the wall. The latina walked down the halls of McKinley and came to the sports end of the school and stopped infront of a door that read COACH SYLVESTER. Knocking, San heard a prominent COME IN and she did just that. Sitting there at a desk when she walked in was who she presumed was the coach.

"Coach Sylvester? Im Santana Lopez, id like to try out for the cheerios" Grinning the coach just looked at her.

Now all she had to do was get on and get close to Quinn and destroy her, not to mention get close to Brittany, there was something in those eyes of hers she wanted and needed.

* * *

><p>Alright there ya go! another chapter!<p>

I would love more reviews so i can keep writing. AS for my first story chapter 10 is coming..slowly.

Thank you for the readers who reviewed on the first chapter, i hope to gain more readers!


	3. Brittany

**A/U: Updated the third chapter because well I decided to make a switch in the pack for both Brittany and Santana.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Chapter Three.<strong>_

"Coach Sylvester? I'm Santana Lopez; I'd like to try out for the cheerios"

Santana stood there looking at the red and white track suit wearing woman. She was writing furiously in some type of notebook, big letters, and some small. The woman pulled her glasses off and shut her book and looked up at the intruder who she welcomed into her office. Settling her glasses down all Sue Sylvester did was look at the Latina teenager before her.

"Size Lopez?" was all she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your waist size and your fake chest fruit size"

The jet black wolf looked down at her chest, how could she even tell through her shirt. Even nude people or well by people meaning Puckerman couldn't even tell. But on the mohawked boy's defense, he was a boy. He could tell they got bigger and he never complained but never once asked if she did anything surgically. Running her hands down to her waist she stood there and with a hint of glare in her eye replied back bitterly.

"Waist I usually take a small or medium in shorts or skirts and as for my chest I'm a 38 C and how-"

"It's not important how I know it's just that I do, how do you even know what your body will look like 10 years from now Lopez..You're not one of my cheerios but you're going to be, I can tell you're a good dancer just by looking at you." Putting her glasses on she pressed a button and a buzz got sent outside her office.

"Listen, Santana is it...anyone who decides to fill their chest up with anything needs to look at themselves again, self esteem issues and I don't need any of that in my squad"

Becky walked in and looked at the blonde haired woman; she was dressed in a cheerios uniform and smiled. "Yes coach"

"Get me Brittany and a uniform for Lopez here, she's our newest cheerleader"

Nodding the girl left to do what she was asked. Flipping her book back open sue started writing again in it which left Santana standing there. Sitting on the couch nearby she waited and ten minutes later the blonde showed up and smiled as she walked in, it seemed like she never had a frown or a sad face on her, maybe she had some type of 'I don't get sad' disease. Quirking an eyebrow slightly the Latina looked at the blonde and the blonde looked at the Latina and waved a bit.

"Brittany I need you to teach Satan-"

"It's SANTANA, S-A-N-T-A-N-A not Satan alright" She spat at her new coach

"You're like me, I like you already Lopez...Britt teach her what she needs to know...Welcome to hell Santana Lopez"

Standing up Santana walked out of the office and Brittany followed her and had the girl's uniform she grabbed from Becky on her way out. Puck was rounding the hallway when he ran into the Latina and then Brittany ran into Santana.

"Whoa ladies...Santana, looking good as always; we still up for tonight" Puckerman asked with a smirk on his face.

Santana ran a finger down his chest slowly and then gripped his shirt tightly. "Always, now move Britts and I have to get going, I'm on the cheerios" smiling to herself she had a dirty master plan.

Puck looked behind his Latina princess or his alpha female and saw the blonde who he heard was the alpha in the other pack, the white and blonde one. Moving in front of her he smiled.

"Noah Puckerman, just call me Puck though.."

"You're not that badass Puckerman" Santana said and Brittany smiled softly at the Latina and then looked back at the boy.

"Brittany not to be confused with Britney Spears..But like Santana said we have to get going, I have to teach her then practice is at the end of school.."

In the locker room Santana was standing there changing into her cheerleading uniform, Brittany's back was to her. The blonde stood there looking at her hands not trying to look over her shoulder and get a glimpse of the Latina half naked when she was shook of her thoughts when she cleared her throat.

"Brittany could you help me with my skirt? It's not zipping up.." Santana smiled to herself this would definitely reel Brittany in a little bit.

She couldn't help but to go soft around the blonde, maybe it was that happiness that was plastered on her face or just how cute she was in everything she did, not that she watched the blonde when they had classes together. Brittany turned around and there was a tan goddess standing in front of her in a cheerio skirt and a black bra. Nodding she walked over and got into her knees and placed her fingers on the zipper and zipped it up slowly and then looked up at the Latina. Placing her hands on the girls thigh a bit she stood up and looked straight at her and the two were closer than they should be. Santana's hand moved to the girls wrist and pushed it off of her thigh.

"Not that I care or anything, but I don't swing that way if you know what I mean" she said in a snippy tone.

Brittany moved back and the locker door flew open and Puck was on the other side. "Santana looking good, but I need to talk to you.."

"After practice..." she said and slipped the top of her uniform on and then the two girls walked out and to the field.

It took all than two and a half hours for Santana to get the routines down, then it was another 4 hours of practice afterwards, an hour and a half of just warming up. Drills, suicides and laps around the football field. Two hours of nonstop practice with 5 minute water break in there somewhere. Girls were hurling off to the side because their stomachs were empty; the heat outside was humid and unbearable really. But being part wolf had its perks, yeah she got thirsty but her body temperature adjusted to whatever it was outside. Then the last half hour was supposed to be 'cool down' but it was just more running. Coach yelled at them nonstop and had her 'you think this is hard' lines left and right. That woman was unstoppable really.

"_Santana like I said I need to talk to you NOW! I had to skip practice something is wrong with the pack.." _Puck thought to his alpha and Santana heard it.

Looking around the Latina sprinted out of practice once it was done and ran into the small wooded area and turned into her jet black wolf form and ran like hell. Brittany got a message from one of the members from her pack also, same message just different pack. The only thing was she couldn't change on her own yet and it was only Thursday, two more days till Saturday.

"_Sweetie it's your mother, change, you can the elders made it so you could, and we need you right now! Come to the house as quickly as possible" _Her mother said to her.

Running to her car the blonde thought about changing and it happened; her white and blonde wolf was there. Taking off she ran to the house as quickly as she could. Once she got there her mother and father then took off and she ran after them. Brittany's little sister was in the house on lockdown really just in case. Getting to a clearing there was the blondes pack, Quinn and Finn were there, along with Arite and Mercedes and Kurt also. But on the other side of the clearing were dark wolves, one she has never seen before, this must be the new pack the elders were talking about.

Santana stood there on the other side of the clearing, she the jet black wolf of her pack. Along with her parents, Puck, Rachel, Blaine, Dave and Sam stood there with their teeth exposed growling at the lighter pack. Her eyes were set on the alpha in the other pack across from her, that one was hers. He couldn't tell if it was Brittany or not, his eyes were set on Finn, Sam with Artie, Mercedes and Quinn, Tina and Rachel, Karofsky and Kurt. The parents of the alpha's glared at each other, they had met before when their girls were pups. The fighting between both woman and males and the pups ran for hiding. Before anyone could do anything Santana took off and so did her pack after her. Brittany looked at her pack and ran also, the black wolf grabbed a hold of the blonde and white wolfs fur and pulled her down to the ground. Brittany struggled under the other wolves grip and finally bit her leg and then bit her neck, the two were snapping back and forth at each other, grabbing fur and skin, legs and tails.

Santana grabbed the scruff of Brittany's neck and pulled her to the ground and shook her head vigorously. Her goal in this was to kill the alpha female and to take over her pack. Blood was running down the blonde fur slowly and staining it. Brittany's feet tried to plant themselves into the ground so she could push away but she just kept slipping on the ground beneath her. Her paws finally got good ground and she twisted her neck and threw her back into it and got from the black wolves jaws of death. Shaking herself off she grabbed hold of the scruff of Santana and shook but let go and ran. Her neck hurt now that the adrenaline was wearing off slightly. Looking back she could see the other alpha getting up and start to run after her. Stopping in her tracks she knew she couldn't back down, not now. Her pack was at stake and her life was also. Turing around she ran full speed towards the black wolf and jumped on her. Santana looked back and then looked down and grabbed a hold of Brittany's paw and bit it throwing her off her back. Her jaws tightened as she could feel the bones in the white and blonde alpha's paw break in her mouth. Yelping out, Brittany pushed her away with her hind legs. Her paw dripping with blood, her neck wound pain was now directed to her broken paw. Santana being the more dominant one since she was more experienced was more or less winning but Brittany was doing a pretty good job herself until the black wolf broke her paw then picked her own paw up and swiped it across her face throwing her to the ground. Pinning her down Santana bared her teeth and Brittany looked up at her like she did when they were pups. Those blue ocean eyes, she just saw them but couldn't for the life of her figure out where. Looking around Santana and Brittany were alone, they had managed to roll off fighting to another part of the woods.

Picking her paw up she put it on the other side of the white and blonde wolfs face and looked at the other side just examining her. Jumping over her she pushed the good alpha female onto her stomach so she was laying there not on her side. Why all the sudden couldn't she fight her, she was supposed to be killing her instead she was helping her sit up. Feeling a drop of wetness on her nose Brittany looked up and it was pitch black and all she wanted to do was lay down. It started to pour on the two alpha females, thunder and lightning. Brittany looked up as the water hit her face and the blood seemed to be washing away but it didn't stop. She tried to get up and limp away but was stopped by the black wolf who stood over her peering down at her. Britt rolled over and got up slowly but surely but she only fell back down from the blood loss.

"_I never wanted to fight you..I don't believe in violence but it's what I had to do and in the end we both lost..You had the chance to kill me why didn't you?" _

"_Yeah well I wanted to fight you, why didn't I kill you? So I can make you weaker and get you next time in front of everybody" _The black wolf snapped.

"_Mom, dad...I need you..." _the pain was starting to be unbearable. She was starting to turn back into a human and Santana took a step back.

The girl before her was the one she thought was absolutely beautiful, her hand though was broken and her arm had blood running down it. Her forehead had a huge gash on it. Santana changed quickly and ran over and put some clothes on that she had laying behind a tree. She was planning on killing her here but it never really happened that way. Getting to the blonde she kneeled down and saw the one she was supposed to be killing. Brittany. The girl she was going soft for so fast at school. Brittany's eyes were open and saw who to the other wolf was. Santana got the blonde dressed and moved her hair out of her face and just looked at her.

"Brittany.."


	4. Hurt Alpha

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**A/N: Updated a little bit because I just reread it a bit and realized that Brittany didn't know that Santana was the black wolf. And just a little more things changed but not much.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Chapter Four.<strong>_

Santana looked at the blonde and the rain was coming down harder it seemed. Looking up into the sky the water hit her face. Brittany looked up a bit and saw the Latina that had just transferred to her school, she was on cheerios also; Santana.

"Santana?" Brit said softly.

Turning her attention back to the blonde she shifted back into her wolf form. Nudging her face slightly she urged the blonde to switch back but just seeing her lay there hurt like that, from her killed her inside. Brittany looked at the wolf and she closed her eyes and shifted slowly and the black wolf pushed her softly with her paw and then got her so she was sitting up a bit. Putting her head under the blondes arm she lifted her up and then inched her body under hers so Brittany was semi on top of Santana's body. Lifting herself she bumped the blonde and got her right side up and the blonde and white wolf yelped.

"_Hold on.."_

"_Just leave me..Santana just leave me please" _The blonde and white alpha said to her, her wolf eyes watering.

"_Just hold on Brittany..Ill make sure you get safe"_

Santana looked back at the one person she never wanted to hurt for some reason and Brittany looked into her eyes. Biting down gently on the scruff of Santana's neck, the black wolf took off in a sprint, but light enough so Britt could stay on. 10 minutes of running and the two opposite female alphas were in front of a large house. The black wolf pushed the door open with her nose and walked up the steps to a bedroom where she got Brittany to lay down. Changing back into her human form the Latina put clothes on and then got some for the blonde. The blonde changed to her human form also and slowly put on the clothes.

"Why couldn't you just kill me Santana.."

"I couldn't, I couldn't kill you like I couldn't hurt you when we were little Brittany, it was you..You're the white wolf who ran into me when I was six..I knew I knew you from somewhere.."

"What are you talking about?"

"You ran into me and our parents started to fight, don't you remember..And I hid and so did you and I couldn't hurt you then and for some reason I can't hurt you now either..I hardly know you and-"

"You feel like you have known me a lifetime, I know how that feels.." Brittany finished for her.

The Latina grabbed a piece of wood and an ace bandage and some other first aid needs and walked over to the bed. Sitting on it slowly she got close to the blonde and looked at her head and then looked at her hand then to her neck. She did all that, the broken hand, the puncture wounds in her neck and the gash on her forehead. Her hand was still bleeding and so was the neck injury so Santana pressed some gauze to her neck and Brittany grabbed her wrist hard. It hurt, the pain was way too much and she felt like she was going to pass out any second. Santana couldn't take Brittany to the hospital, or even a vet, she couldn't explain what happened because no one would believe her. And her father was out of the question of course even though he was Santana's pack doctor. The old fashioned way was just going to have to do. Pressing harder into her neck the blonde squeezed the Latina's wrist harder.

"OUCH!" Brittany hissed and closed her eyes and she felt everything go black.

"Brittany..Brittany wake up" Santana said feeling the grip on her wrist loosens.

Taking the gauze away she put over a new one and put a small bandage around her neck, pressure eventually would stop the bleeding. Taking out a needle and thread she got up and pulled the drawer of her dresser open and pulled a lighter out. Flicking it on with her thumb the Latina sterilized the needle and then threaded it. Sitting back down she stitched up the blondes head wound and then tied it off. IT was a good thing Brittany was sleeping because she knew she couldn't be able to keep her still. Looking down at the hand she broke she grabbed the wooden spoon and set it next to her. Picking the pale hand up she aligned everything in place and put the scoop of the spoon at the top and the long part went down her arm. Bandaging it she knew that Brittany would have to get surgery on it because it was so severely broken, by her. Once all done she looked up at the blondes face and she moved her hair out of her face a bit and heard the front door slam open.

"SANTANA ARE YOU HERE!" Her mother yelled.

The Latina got off her bed and she rushed around for a sheet and pulled it over the blonde and walked out of her room and downstairs closing her door. Seeing her mother in her human form and her father walking in on all fours she looked at them. Her mother rushed over and hugged her tightly and Santana hugged her back just as tight.

"I'm fine..I'm fine how's everyone"

"We managed to get the other alpha's father pretty bad, but as for the others we don't know..Their strong they can fight it but the other pack is just as strong..How did you do mija?"

Now she started to panic, what was she going to say? 'oh yeah everything went as planned I hurt her pretty bad and then I felt bad about it when I figured it out who it was and now she's in my room passed out..' no she was going to do what Santana mother fucking Lopez does best, lie.

"I got her good, she finally just ran off like a little bitch, I wounded her bad enough where the next time I can just kill her.." she smiled and her mother kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, soon that pack will be ours.."

"yeah..soon" Santana said softly.

Walking upstairs Santana opened her door and saw Brittany sitting there slightly panicked. The Latina closed her door and walked over and sat down next to the blonde. Putting her arm around her she felt her pull out. Brittany got up and looked at her broken hand and felt the stitching in her head and the bandage on her neck. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You did this to me..Please let me go Santana.."

"I can't my parents are home and they will kill you..I can't kill you Brittany and I won't hurt you" she said and walked over towards the blonde slowly.

Brittany stood still just looking at the girl she had her eyes on since she walked through the double doors of the school a couple of weeks ago. This girl was the one she was supposed to be killing and it killed her knowing that. Shaking her head she walked out of the room and Santana grabbed her waist and brought her back in when she saw her father walk up the steps. With the caramel hand over the blonde's mouth she shut her door and pressed her own back against it holding Brittany to her. Putting her head on the taller girls shoulder a bit she sighed.

"_Please…be quiet and I'll let you go home when their asleep"_ Santana thought to herself.

"_Promise?"_ How was Brittany suddenly being able to hear the Latina's thoughts? She could hear them earlier when they were in the woods but she thought she was just maybe hallucinating because of the blood loss.

Santana's head shot up and looked at the blonde and lowered her hand from her mouth. Nodding she let her go and picked the blonde up and took her to the bed and sat her down. Brittany looked at Santana; she wasn't this mean bitchy girl everyone saw at school. She was sweet and the blonde really couldn't get enough of it. But in her mind still was that Santana did all this to her, the bandaging was covering up something brutal and her hand was broken and it hurt like hell. Hours past and Santana got up to look out of her door and saw her parents light off and looked back at the blonde who was sleeping in her bed. Walking over slowly she shook Brittany's arm and the blue eyes opened and she groaned a bit.

"Turn into your wolf form..Come on.." Santana said and turned into the jet black wolf. Shaking her body she watched as the blonde did the same.

Walking over she put her body under Brittany's again and walked out of her bedroom slowly and then down the steps. Brittany held on as Santana carried her down the steps. She was going home, and that sounded good to her. Taking off in a sprint Santana got to the blondes house in no time and let her off and backed away.

"_Santana.."_

"_Yeah Brittany?"_

"…_." _

"_I'm just going to leave you alone alright Britt I didn't mean to hurt you I didn't know it was you, I should have killed you" _

"_You're not supposed to hear my thoughts only..Packs are supposed to.." _Brittany looked at Santana and cocked her head to the left a little bit.

She's not supposed to fall for a girl, or an enemy. Britt limped over and ran her nose in the black fur of the girl and nuzzled her.

"_I'm not sure what's going on..But Santana..This is what your almost week here and I feel so close to you"_

"_I know...I felt like this ten years ago when we were pups, were from different packs and im not sure what's going on but …" _

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled a bit and licked her cheek. San turned her head a bit and looked at the ground. She was blushing even though nobody could see it. Licking Brittany's cheek back she looked and saw a shadow and took a step back. A voice within the house said 'Brittany!' and the blonde looked up seeing her Mother and father standing up there. Her parents turned into their wolf forms and ran out the door and her father grabbed Santana by her scruff and the black wolf let out a yelp. Instincts kicked in and San grabbed a hold of the elder wolfs leg and shook her head until he let her free. Brittany saw and her mind was racing, her father attacked San and the Latina was going straight back at him due to what she was taught. Britt's mother looked at her daughter and her neck and broken paw and tried helping her up the steps but the alpha wouldn't more.

"_DAD! STOP IT!"_ She thought and her father just ignored his alpha daughter and kept attacking the other alpha.

Tears came to Brittany's eyes as she realized this one, this other wolf the one she was supposed to hate and drive out of town was her mate. Santana got up and pulled out of the light brown wolves jaws and looked at Brittany. Taking a swipe at the girl's father and pushing him she ran off and looked back once more and then ran home. The two elder pierces turned back into their human form and put sweats on and her father picked Brittany up, who was still in her wolf form and carried her inside. Laying her down on the couch he took the splint off her paw and asked her to change and she did and then he looked away. Her mother put some clothes on her and her father looked back and saw the severeness of the broken hand.

"We need to get to a hospital.."

"What about the other wolf Dad..she's..hurt.."

"Ill kill her next time.."

Brittany whimpered a bit out of hearing that.


	5. Illusions

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**PARING**: Brittany/Santana, Puck/Santana, Puck/Santana/Brittany, Brittany/Finn

"_You're not allowed to see her anymore, shes not one of us"_

"_I'm a wolf, she's a wolf..What do you mean not one of us mom?" _

"_You sweetheart are a good wolf, we are a positive, good pack; Santana..she's apart of a pack that comes from evil, they want to kill us, and they won't stop at anything, shes getting close to you so she can kill you"_

_**.Chapter Five.**_

Jet black flew through the air as Santana jumped from a hill to the very bottom trying to get away from the Pierce residence. She heard Brittany tell her father to stop but the man didn't until the Latina bit him. He had only grabbed her scruff hard and dragged her to the ground hard without her knowing. Scary, yes because she didn't see it coming, the blue eyes in front of her were to mesmerizing. Her white and blonde fur snuggled up against hers as she stood there just looking at her, feeling her tongue against her cheek like a kiss in human form. Santana closed her eyes and just reminisced in what had just happened between her and Brittany, the other alpha. Another Female. So when she got knocked down by some foreign object or something else her instinct was to grab the 'things' neck and pull it to the ground which she did. A paw came to her face and pushed her down as she opened her eyes she saw a brown wolf with a strip of darker brown from the middle of his head to his tail. Puckerman.

"_Whoa Lopez! Watch it! It's just me, Puck" _

"_Watch it Puckerman or ill do more than just pull you down by the neck you idiot" _Santana said and got up off of the ground and stood on her four legs.

Puck however cocked his head to the side and walked around his alpha and stuck his nose in part of her scruff and growled. He could smell Brittany on her, and it was more than just the other alpha's blonde, it was fur rubbing against fur and by the way Santana wasn't looking that girl must have been on her mind, he saw the way she looked at her.

"_So how was the fight? With the other Alpha"_

"_I managed to break her hand and draw blood here and there, enough to really wound her so when I go back for mo-"_

"_You're not going to kill her...shes all over you Santana" _Puck growled and Santana swiped at him and knocked him down.

Putting her foot to his throat she lowered her head so she looked at him and bared her teeth and growled lowly at him. He wasn't trying to one up her when he knew he couldn't. Pressing her paw down harder on his neck he kicked his back legs and pushed her down and got up himself and rubbed his throat on his leg.

"Don't_ fucking test me Puck I'm not afraid to kill you" _

"_Oh come on babe..You had your chance to kill what's her name? Brittany is it? But you didn't! You should be taking over that pack Santana instead your going weak on us; she's nothing but a hot body of stupid! You better kill her next time or-" _

Santana bared her teeth at the wolf boy as her face got closer to his. Her eyes squinting, glaring at the boy.

"_Or what Noah..Going to rat me out to my parents, ohhh I'm so scared! They can't touch me, I'm an alpha you low life! Plus its not even Brittany as the alpha you idiot I don't know why I listened to you in the first place.." _She chuckled

"_They can't touch me, I'm an alpha remember? How did you do with that dopey brown wolf anyways? He seemed pathetic to be on such a high end pack"_

"_Fucker got away after I wounded him pretty bad, a blonde wolf jumped me from behind or I would have killed his stupid ass"_

Shaking her head Santana let out a snuff in disapproval from her best friend. This should have been easy right? Come to Lima, take over the pack and make it stronger to take on others who dared walk in her newly found and earned territory. But no she had to come back to the same place where she met up with the white/blonde wolf ten years ago when they were 6 and now things got messy.

"_This is all so fucking messed up Puckerman..Let's go.."_

"_How about we go back to your place and forget about all of this and have some fun, what do you say?"_

Santana leaped at Puck and knocked him to the ground and then ran off. She needed to stop thinking about how the past is affecting her right now. The blonde was always in her head suddenly at the most randomize of times. She wasn't falling for her right? She was straight. Totally straight, she couldn't just somehow just start liking girls or Brittany out of nowhere. She fucked Puck multiple times and it was amazing. She couldn't think of those long fingers running over her nude body, over every curve. The pale skin mixing with hers as Brittany leaned in to kiss her lips softly as her hands trailed lower on her body. She could feel the blonde's fingers massaging the insides of her thighs and then move up slowly as her middle finger found her wetness, her slit dripping all for the blonde and those blue eyes.

Santana snap out of it! She shook her head and kept running till she got to her house and ran inside and upstairs to her room. Changing back into her human form as she went the Latina closed the door of her bedroom behind her.

"Come on Lopez it's not hard to see, let's get those images out of your head and get me inside of you"

San jumped a bit when she looked around and saw Puck lying on her bed naked with a hard on just looking at her body. She covered her breasts with one arm and then her sex with the other. He smirked and got up a condom in his hand and made his way to her and tore the wrapping off and slipped the rubber on his cock. Placing his hands on her waist he kissed her cheek and then her lips and the Latina kissed back. Her arm placements moving away and his one hand moved to between her legs and he could feel the heat coming off of her like she was in heat. She moved her hands to his chest and kissed him harder, maybe if she did this; whatever she was feeling would go away right? Puck moved in-between her legs so his cock was resting just below her folds. Kissing her neck he heard a moan escape her kissable lips as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her. Santana moaned loudly and put her lips to his shoulder and held onto his broad shoulders. His arm came around and picked her small frame up and pulled her legs around his waist and his hips thrusted upwards into her his dick pounding her like a jackhammer every time. San pulled back and kissed him hard moaning against his lips, her arms placed strategically so she could move her body down when he pushed up. His dick inside of her felt so good, and it made her forget all about the blonde who made her wet in the first place.

"I knew you were wet all because of me, you were waiting babe weren't you.."

"Fuck yes..God harder" she moaned and he walked to the bed and she got onto it.

"You want harder babe..Get on your hands and knees.." He said with a smirk and San turned herself over onto her hands and knees on the bed.

The boy grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside of her hard, every thrust was harder it seemed and she looked back at him and just kept moaning it felt so good, he filled her up every time he was so big. Looking back at him the second time she saw a tall pale blonde, ocean blue eyes and a strap on that fit her just nice. Her breasts were not small but not to big just perfect and they were perky as ever as the cold hit her nipples. Brown eyes looked into blue as her mouth opened and moaned. Santana's hand ran down her body and made it to her clit as she rubbed her nub furiously. Having the blonde behind her fucking her hard was a complete turn on. All the dirty words coming out of her mouth just made her wetter and while she was seeing Brittany Puck was the one doing all of this. He thought he was a god when he didn't realize she wasn't fantasizing about him. He was grunting and groaning and could feel himself getting closer. And she was getting closer too. One more thrust and he tightened up and felt her walls tightened and he came inside of the condom.

"Fuck…Brittany.." She said under her breath so he wouldn't hear as she came with a loud lustful moan and then she rode it out slowly before he pulled his dick out and threw the condom away.

Santana layed herself down on her bed and Puck walked over and pulled his boxers on that he had in her room and layed next to the Latina. Kissing her bareback he ran his hand up and down her spine and had that stupid smirk on his face. Turning her head she turned her whole body over and looked at the ceiling then over at the blonde and smiled, but when the illusion faded away she saw Puck laying there. Rolling her eyes when that stupid smirk on his face and got up and walked to her closet.

"You can leave now.."

"What..Puckasaurus always wants seconds babe.."

"Yeah well little Puck only got one tonight cause I have cheer practice in the morning alright.." She looked back at him and pulled her thong and just a simple tank top over her bare chest.

He got up and pulled his sweat pants on and then his grey McKinley High Football sweatshirt over his head and walked over and kissed her cheek and then her lips.

"Alright I'll see you later hot stuff.." With that he jumped out the window and landed on his feet.

Santana walked to her bed scuffing her feet along the carpeted floor and ran her hand through her dark hair. She came because she pictured Brittany behind her, one look it was Puck the next was Brittany. Was she really falling for this girl? Maybe she was getting closer to the girl so she could kill her? Right, she could pass it off as that. Getting into bed she pulled her pillow closer to her body and closed her eyes.

"_Please be alright Britt.."_

Brittany's parents took their little girl to the hospital once they were all dressed. The doctor kept asking them questions on what happened but they weren't going to say, were part wolf and our daughter here is an alpha and she fought another alpha from another pack and she broke her hand. Instead they just said she got her hand to close to a hammer as her father was working and he hit it on accident. Not really believable but the doctor took it tentatively. Laying there on the table IV lines were into the blondes arm as fluids were given as she lost a lot of blood due to her neck injury which they couldn't explain really, but the doctor didn't feel like asking. Just that he knew who ever bandaged this up first managed to stop most of the bleeding. Stitches were put into the girls neck and her hand needs to be surgically fixed. Taking her into surgery about an hour later and two hours later they got it so it would heal nicely and she would have to work on getting the hand back to normal, which meant NO DANCING OR CHEERLEADING that required using that hand. Brittany would have to tell coach that then have to take Santana off and scold her again for doing this to her although part of her didn't want too.

"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart.." Her mother said when she saw her daughter come around from the anesthesia.

"Yeah..I know Mom" she said waking up.


	6. Turning Point

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**A/N: **_**Okay I know I haven't been updating but I had a serious block! I still am in need of a Beta but here is a quick run down of the girls and their packs.**_

**Alpha**_**: **_Santana Lopez

**Pack Members**_**: **_Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, David Karofsky, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson

**Alpha**_**: **_Brittany

**Pack Members**_**: **_Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones

Im sorry im sorry im sorry once again for lacking on updates! Im trying to get back into it!

_**Previously in Chapter 5**_

_Brittany's parents took their little girl to the hospital once they were all dressed. The doctor kept asking them questions on what happened but they weren't going to say, were part wolf and our daughter here is an alpha and she fought another alpha from another pack and she broke her hand. Instead they just said she got her hand to close to a hammer as her father was working and he hit it on accident. Not really believable but the doctor took it tentatively. Laying there on the table IV lines were into the blondes arm as fluids were given as she lost a lot of blood due to her neck injury which they couldnt explain really, but the doctor didnt feel like asking. Just that he knew who ever bandaged this up first managed to stop most of the bleeding. Stitches were put into the girls neck and her hand needs to be surgically fixed. Taking her into surgery about an hour later and two hours later they got it so it would heal nicely and she would have to work on getting the hand back to normal, which meant NO DANCING OR CHEERLEADING that required using that hand. Brittany would have to tell coach that then have to take Santana off and scold her again for doing this to her although part of her didnt want too. _

_"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart.." Her mother said when she saw her daughter come around from the anesthesia. _

_"Yeah..i know Mom" she said waking up._

_**.Chapter Six.**_

Laying there in the hospital bed she was dozing in and out from the anesthesia and saw a few figures standing at the foot of her bed and there stood Finn, Quinn and Kurt. Finn looked like he got a brutal beating also and Quinn only had a couple of scratches.

"Finn.."

"Brittany, do you know who any of the other pack was?"

He asked just right out there.

"I-I"

Should she tell her pack who the other alpha was? They would certainly go after her when she wasn't expecting it and could kill the girl and that's not what Brittany wanted. Santana had to be kept a secret for right now.

"I have no idea, I couldn't get a good look, plus she never changed so I wouldn't have known anyways but I do know it's a girl.."

Brittany nodded and looked at her hand and she winced as she tried to move it and tears came to her eyes and she cried out a bit and her mother was right by her side, it hurt like hell. Dancing is her life and not being able to do it would kill her even more. If having feelings for Santana weren't enough damage to her already. Just the way the girl softened when they were together alone it was just she wasn't the new bitchy cheerleader it was just like she was a regular girl with feelings. Her mother put her arm around the girls shoulders lightly and held her and Quinn and Finn and Kurt looked at their hurt leader, she wouldn't be able to fight. Let alone take another fight against the jet black alpha.

"Are you guys alright?

"We got all pretty banged up but Quinn here saved Finns ass really" Kurt said while looking at her.

"At least you guys are alright that's all I care about right now"

Brittany said smiling a bit. The doctors walked in and checked the girl and ran some tests and even though right now she was stable and fine she could go home. Perscribing her pain medications and then helping the teenager into a wheelchair which her mother took by the handles.

"When we get home were putting you right to bed sweetie, no more jumping around for you, for a while" she said softly.

Later that day Santana got up from her bed, took a nice long shower to get Puckerman's scent off of her. Right now she could throw up just thinking about having sex with him. Putting her head against the wall she closed her eyes, those blue eyes came to her all she wanted to do was make sure Brittany was alright, Santana was beating herself up because of how badly she hurt the girl. Shaking her head she pushed it out of her mind for right now and concentrated and called out to her best friend.

"_Meet me at my house in 15 were going to the house to see how everyone is"_

"_Alright see ya then!" _

The boy thought back and then Santana concentrated again on who to send it too.

"_hi.."_

After a few minutes of no response she throught she wouldn't get one back. Wrapping a towel around her tanned body, she made her way to her closet.

"_Hey"_

Smiling she closed her eyes and held her towel in place hearing that sweet voice.

"_how are you feeling?"_

"_I could be better..and you?"_

"_Im so sorry..i didn't know, If I didn't care I would of hurt you farther"_

"_you mean if I didn't change you would have"_

"_You didn't have to change in order for me to find you out, you eyes gave it away!" _Santana thought as she was getting upset with this conversation.

"_you were looking at my eyes?" _

"_How could I not..they are beautiful..I-I mean not to say that..wow.."_

"_Its fine I know that you did though, my pack asked me if I knew who the other alpha was.."_

Shit was her identity figured out already? Would she have to watch her back more now? She would have to tell her parents that they found out because well that alpha she was supposed to kill is still alive and surely she would be dead by death of parents.

"_I didn't say anything, I told them I didn't know" _

"_why? You could have and this would all be over.."_

"_I couldn't Santana, my heart was breaking; I thought about it though but in the end I didn't want to see your body being dragged into the common room all bloodied and killed when I didn't get a chance to save you, we have a bond you know?" _

"_I know we do..i think it started when we were little when we ran into each other on accident" _

"_I don't think it was an accident we met Santana..I wish you could come see me; but I think my parents would smell you a mile away.."_

"_Yeah your father got me pretty good actually.."_

"_im so sorry..i never ment for that to happen" _

"_hey hey its fine..im fine" _

"_no its not..he should have stopped, im the alpha and he should have listened to me! We have a bond, I don't care if he doesn't like it"_

"_Or what Britt.."_

Santana didn't hear anything from Brittany, maybe she fell asleep. Santana started to get dressed as she slipped on her thong and then some tight jeans to go over them. Bra, purple; then a tank top on. San could feel a presence behind her and she turned around and there she was. Why was she here? Shouldn't she be in bed? She looks horrible and I did that.

"Or not..I had to see you"

Rushing over Santana put her arms around the blondes waist and then the other under her legs and lifted her up; walking over to the bed she layed her down. Sitting down on the bed the Latina just looked at the blonde and shook her head slightly and then put her head on the blondes shoulder a little bit before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"your crazy coming here when your hurt and cant defend yourself..i have puck coming over Britt.."

Brittany sighed and put her hand on Santanas neck and pulled her closer to her face. The Latina moved closer until they couldn't be any closer. A force was pulling them together. Lips crashed together as one of Santanas hands rested on the side of brittany's head. The kiss was slow and passionate like it was the kiss as when they were wolves. Kissing to her cheek and then to her neck she stopped seeing the small bandage. Pushing herself back, the black wolf couldn't look at what she did and Brittany noticed and made Santana look at her.

"you were just doing what you had too"

"what I had to do? Brittany I didn't have to do anything but I did and I hurt you in the process..Brittany I am so so sorry"

Downstairs Puck walked inside of the Lopez residence and looked around, this house was almost like a second home to him since Santana and her family and the rest of the pack moved here a couple years ago then all of them pretty much transferred except for Sam, Blaine and Karofsky. Rachel was also at Carmel High. Looking up the steps Puck sighed.

"SANTANA ARE YOU READY TO GO!" Yelled Puckerman.

Looking around her room she got up and walked to the door and yelled out of it.

"Yeah be right there Puck!" She said and walked back over to Brittany and grabbed her jean jacket before pressing her lips against Brittany's again.

"I have to go..but I don't want too..you need to get home before my parents come home, can you even get home?"

"yes I can I ran here; Changing helps with the healing.. I wish you could stay or come with me San"

"I wish that too Britt.." Santana said as she brought up Brittany's hand and kissed her palm lightly before kissing the bandage on the wounded hand. "your so beautiful..i-I mean I have to go get some rest and get better"

Britt nodded and grabbed Santanas tank top once again and brought her in for a passionate kiss once more before she leaves. Who knows when the next time it will be till she could kiss her again. Making her way down the steps Puck looked her up and down and put his arm around her. He of course thought she looked hella good but she pushed him out of the front door and formed and started to run and he of course followed. Getting to the club house in no time they changed and of course Santana walked in first and down the long hallway where everyone would meet. It just looked like a cozy living room with couches and chairs and even a fireplace. Santana scanned the room and saw 2 out of the 3 pack members she had left. Dave and Rachel were sitting next to the fireplace just watching it, both had minimal wounds. Looking over she heard a door and Blaine walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the couch. The only one she was missing now would be Sam.

"where is Sam?"

Rachel and Dave looked back to see their leader standing there with Puck at the entrance to the common room.

"The doctors, he got hurt pretty bad out of all of us" Rachel said softly.

Serously Rachel Berry got on her fucking nerves sometimes but she was a great would as were all of her pack. Sam was fairly knew to the pack in the past 2 years, he didn't have the same bond as the rest of them because all the rest grew up together as pups.

"Also hes got some information on one of the wolves or his wolf he fought.." Dave added.

Santana just nodded and she walked through a couple of doors and got to the doctors wing where their human/wolf doctor took care of everyone. Seeing Sam's leg and arm getting taped up and casted she walked over and stood there.

"recovery time?"

"about 5 weeks give or take Miss Lopez.."

Nodding she turned her attention to Sam.

"Dave said you have info?"

"Yeah, I think I know who I was fighting..we both switched for about a half of a second but I think she goes to McKinley..in the glee club too I don't know her name but ill be able to point her out.."

Santana nodded slowly and patted his back where it wasn't hurt. As much as it pained her to know some more of her whatever Brittany is, her pack she knew it would eventually get down to it. How could she choose between her pack since forever and this bond she has with Brittany that goes back from when they first met.


	7. She Cant Be Your Mate

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**A/N: **_**I love how in some fanfictions they do the 'previously on..' so I'm going to do that, just so people don't have to go back and figure out what happened? It will be the last tad of the last chapter **_

**Alpha**_**: **_Santana Lopez

**Pack Members**_**: **_Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, David Karofsky, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson

**Alpha**_**: **_Brittany

**Pack Members**_**: **_Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones

_**Previously on Haven't I Seen You Before?**_

_Santana just nodded and she walked through a couple of doors and got to the doctors wing where their human/wolf doctor took care of everyone. Seeing Sam's leg and arm getting taped up and casted she walked over and stood there. _

"_Recovery time?" _

"_About 5 weeks give or take Miss Lopez..."_

_Nodding she turned her attention to Sam. _

"_Dave said you have info?" _

"_Yeah, I think I know who I was fighting...we both switched for about a half of a second but I think she goes to McKinley...in the glee club too I don't know her name but ill be able to point her out.." _

_Santana nodded slowly and patted his back where it wasn't hurt. As much as it pained her to know some more of her mates pack she knew it would eventually get down to it. How could she choose between her pack since forever and her lifelong mate, the one she was destined to be with forever? _

**Chapter 7**

Santana walked out of the room and she past the rest of the members and walked out the door to the outside. She appeared strong but she wasn't, Santana was fighting with herself on the inside. If her pack finds out whom the wolf Sam was fighting and then it trickles down to the others then eventually their pack leader. Brittany. Puck watched as his leader walked out of the common room and to outside, he knew that face. It was Santana's thinking face and something was going on inside. He was the one who told San that the hot blonde was the alpha of the other pack. Why wasn't she using that information to tear that pack apart? Walking out he stood next to the Latina.

"Why haven't you told the pack what you know? You know that pack leader..I told you who it was!" he was yelling the last part.

"It's not her! You were wrong Puckerman! I told you before but you cant get it through that fucking thick head of yours, its that lame excuse for the haircut that's getting to your head. It looks like a damn squirrel..Don't you dare cross me or raise your fucking voice with me, Brittany that girl you're talking about isn't the leader she's to weak to be!" Now Santana was yelling.

She had to buy Puck off to make him believe Brittany wasn't the leader yet again. Puck stood there with his arms crossed. Santana looked pretty certain but still he wasn't totally convinced.

"How can you be so positive it's not her...?" He said.

"Because the leader and I fought, the leader has brown eyes and Brittany has blue, I have to work with her in science; trust me Noah, it's not her" She hardly ever said his full name and when she did she was serious so he just nodded and stood there with her looking over at the fields over the hill that their house stood on.

"I'm going for a run, going to do a rundown of that so called Glee club in my mind then I'll see you guys tomorrow.." Santana said and changed into her jet black wolf form and Puck nodded.

Santana took off as fast as she could running and jumping through the woods to get every thought out of her head at the moment it was just all too much, she needed to see Brittany needed to tell her that her pack is close to figure it out. Santana reached to the top of a hill and then it was just woods down below her and she jumped and landed on a tree that fell down a long time ago and it went over a body of water and she walked down it slowly. Sitting down she looked around and then slumped down so her body was straddling the tree. Whining a bit Santana just sat up again and took off again and before she knew it she was in the Pierces backyard standing there. Brittany inside was in the kitchen just making a sandwich that didn't require cooking that she just so happened to look up and see a black wolf in the backyard. Looking around no one was around so she walked outside and started down the steps slowly.

"Santana?" she whispered and the wolf ran over and rubbed herself all over her legs.

Sitting down on the steps, Brittany ran her hands through Santana's fur and kissed her nose. "What's wrong?"

"_Puck knows or thought he knew who your pack leader was and he picked out you...he overheard you and Quinn talking he told me that you were the leader but I didn't believe him until we changed; I knew I saw those eyes before but I told him that the leaders eyes are brown not blue..hes said it before but I had to tell him no it wasn't you again" _Santana thought.

"San...why would you do th-"Brittany stopped hearing Quinn's voice and looked back.

"Brittany? Are you around?" Quinn yelled out in the house.

The hazel eyed girl walked out of the house and saw the black wolf resting on Brittany's lap and the girl quickly changed into her all blonde wolf and jumped, landing on all fours on the ground and grabbed the black wolf by the scruff and Brittany's eyes widened.

"Quinn! Stop it!" she yelled but Quinn's goal was to kill this wolf, she was going to hurt Brittany.

Santana got pulled down to the ground and tried to quickly scramble up off of the ground to get this wolf off of her. Trying to find her footing she made her way up and shook her neck free of the blonde wolfs grasp as she also pushed her off with her paws. The black wolf's hair stood straight up on her back and her tail was also puffed out so it almost looked like one big Mohawk all the way down her back. Baring her teeth at the other wolf, Santana managed to stand right in front of Brittany and boy did Quinn not like that as the blonde wolf charged at her. Brittany got up a bit still weak from the surgery. She hadnt been changing much since the accident.

"QUINN! I said back down!; _stop it! I'm your god damn alpha listen to me now! Back down!_" She yelled and projected to Quinn since she was about to take down Santana again.

San jumped up when Quinn got to her and the blonde planted her feet before she ran right into the stairs and slid around so she was then in front of Brittany 'protecting' her best friend. Britt's parents got home and heard the growling and howling and changed once they got inside and ran out seeing their daughter in human form and then Quinn in front of her sitting in wolf form then the jet black wolf that was around earlier in the week. Brittany's father ran down and got in front of Quinn. Brittany's mother walked down and grabbed a hold of her daughter's shirt and tried to pull her back up. Britt wouldn't move her eyes were locked on Santana's. Santana looked up a bit and looked at Brittany, sighing slowly she wanted to just walk over there and nudge against her legs.

"Please daddy! Stop it..." Brittany begged looking at her best friend and father going against her. The one person who she shouldn't be with happens to be her mate.

Kevin growled and even though his daughter was alpha it was his DAUGHTER he couldn't just stand there and do nothing when this is the wolf that hurt his little girl in the first place. Running towards the black wolf he put his head down and pushed her down by her chest while she wasn't paying attention, biting at her neck and drawing blood and moving his head back and forth to tear the piece of flesh he had in his mouth off to give his wolf a piece of his mind. Quinn on the other hand sat there and kept looking up at her alpha even if she was weak because of the attack a week ago and the surgery. Seeing the pain on Brittany's face Quinn got back up and charged at her father and knocked him down and off of the jet black wolf that laid there.

Britt pushed through her mother and ran over to Santana who was trying to get up and she saw a shadow cast over her eyes since they were closed. Opening them she saw the piercing blue once and then felt Brittany's hand on her cheek as she nuzzled into it before letting Britt help her up onto all fours only to be laying down again shortly afterwards. The alpha saw her father trying to get up and she looked back at Quinn. Q walked over and watched Mr. Pierce and made sure he wasn't going anywhere near her pack leader, regardless of the two being family.

Even though Brittany hadn't turned 16 yet she was an alpha, pack leader since the elders forced the changing process up so she could lead her pack to go after Santana's. Santana however had turned 16 in the beginning of the year before school started so she was already demanding and getting respect from her pack. Brittany was still learning as she went. The black wolf was finally able to stand up by herself and stand there before backing out, but not before licking Brittany's hand slowly and softly before leaving. Her presence wasn't very good for the elder Pierces seeing how they wanted to kill the black wolf for hurting their eldest daughter. San took off running away slowly. Quinn slowly walked to her alpha and started to help her up the steps and then into the house. Switching back into her human form the hazel eyed blonde grabbed Britt by the waist.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be even near her!" Quinn raised her voice as Brittany looked at her.

"Because she's my friend! I didn't know she was a part of the other pack Quinn..I need to make sure she is alright"

"Also your dad wont let you go anywhere now, hes probably going to lock you in your room forever till that wolf is gone..why are you acting like this anyways you never do.."

Standing there for a little bit Brittany tried to avoid her best friend's gaze in hoping she doesn't see the actual reason why she is acting like this. Finding your mate is almost easy, but only in wolf form. When you change and you finally come in contact with your 'soulmate' they have a bright slight ora around them, a golden one. It's what pups dream of, what their parents talk about how they found out. So when the two girls were little they didn't think anything of it, or Britt didn't; when they fought each other she had this attraction to the other wolf but didn't bother to look harder to see that small brightness. But when they changed and then changed back and the two were face to face she saw it, the draw to her and the color and well the smell told Brittany everything she needed to know.

"She's your mate isn't she? Or you wouldn't be acting like this! Huh Brittany is she your fucking mate? She's evil!" Quinn got in front of her best friend.

"I don't know Quinn! I don't even know what entitles a mate to begin with I'm still learning! We just have this bond that I cant explain.."

"You just can't be, cause..Cause your mine" the hazel eyed wolf said slowly and looked at her best friend.

Brittany looked at Quinn and turned her head a bit.

"What?" she said softly.

"She can't be your mate because I am your mate..."


	8. If Looks Could Kill

**RATEING**: Rated M for some smut in the story and language.

**A/N: **_**So with the switch in the last chapter everyone liked the second version of chapter 7! Time for some craziness. In this chapter it will explain some more on how the wolves find their mates and everything that entails of the whole finding your mate process.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Haven't I Seen You Before?<strong>_

"_She's your mate isn't she? Or you wouldn't be acting like this! Huh Brittany is she your fucking mate? She's evil!" Quinn got in front of her best friend. _

"_I don't know Quinn! I don't even know what entitles a mate to begin with I'm still learning! We just have this bond that I cant explain.."_

_You just can't be, cause..Cause your mine" the hazel eyed wolf said slowly and looked at her best friend. _

_Brittany looked at Quinn and turned her head a bit. _

"_What?" she said softly._

"_She can't be your mate because I am your mate..." _

**Chapter 8**

"How can that be? Q why didn't you tell me that..I-I was your or am your mate?" Brittany was really confused right now.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders slowly and just looked at her best friend. The hazel eyed blonde then crossed her arms over her chest just standing there, she was exposing the one secret she ever really kept from Brittany.

"I don't know, I was afraid Britt, I thought you might have knew; when we changed together for the first time I knew, you had that glow to you that I couldn't look away from you like our parents talked about.."

"D-do you always see it? The glow?" Britt asked hesitantly not sure of what to become of this revelation.

"Yes..I do when we always turn, and even in human form well I always felt like we had something you know?"

"Quinn.."

"We were each others first kiss" she said in a whisper almost.

"didn't you feel anything Brittany?"

"Yes I did of course feel something I just don't get it..i think we need to ask our parents again because sweetie.." Brittany sighed.

"you don't see it with me do you Britt?"

"I never really looked Q..we haven't really seen each other in wolf form that much since the big fight so I'm not sure.. there is such thing as wanting someone so much as to see what you always wanted to see, about wanting someone to be their mate they trick their mind into seeing it.." The blue eyed girl said slowly in order to make sure she didn't offend her best friend.

Walking away slowly Brittany walked up to her room. Switching into her wolf form slowly to get the healing process done faster she kept switching back and forth. Quinn then walked up to Britt's room and watched her switching wolf and human form and the hazel eyed blonde just sighed. Putting her body against the door frame; Q then walked out and down the steps slowly to the living room and just sat on the couch and waited for Brittany to get done before they figure this out, whatever it was. A few minutes later Brittany then walked downstairs and grabbed her parents on the way. Sitting next to her friend she looked over at her and then to her parents who stood in front of the girls.

"Girls..is everything alright?"

"We want to know how you know who your mate is..I..we know some but were not sure or we would like to know more on how your mate is found" Quinn took over saying.

Both Kevin and Kaitlyn looked at each other and then nodded; Kaitlyn sat down on the coffee table across from the girls while Kevin went and grabbed a book from the case then walked back. Sitting down he looked through the book and opened to the section for 'SOULMATES'.

"This book..was handed down from my father from his father and so on and so forth, it's the beginning of how we pick our mates, how our wolves pick our mates..over the years things have changed but these signs really haven't..Britt have you seen your mate?" Her father asked with a cheerful tone.

"I am not sure so I was just wondering, plus its kind of weird that I don't know how to distinguish a mate.." Britt said softly.

"Well first thing first, you usually come in contact with them before..doesnt matter how or when but you usually do..like your mother and I..but everyone is different we knew each other a little bit but didn't think of it"

_FlashBack_

_Running the small white pup ran right into another wolf, a black one; as black as midnight almost as she layed on her back and the other pup started to growl at her. Her legs were spread apart like almost as she was going to fight her. Blue saw brown and that was it pretty much. The black pup then got picked up by her mother by her body and the same with herself as her mother grabbed her neck scruff. But when everyone started to fight both mothers let their respected pups down and then they ran, ran fast to get away so they wouldn't get killed. Britt sat behind a tree trying to catch her breath. Not sure what to make of what was going on, she got bumped when the same wolf pup who knocked her down the first place did it again the white one got up and barked at her a bit before backing away. _

_The black wolf growled and they started to conversate. As pups they can talk to pretty much anyone they want because then they weren't a part of a specific pack. The two pups sat there and Brittany whined a bit her ears still back. Santana on the other hand stood up and sat next to her and put her paw over hers. _

"_Im not supposed to like you, your parents attacked mine!" Brittany pulled away and stood up backing away. _

"_your parents attacked mine! I don't even know why I did that! You and your freaking pouty baby face.." Santana stood up and walked forward towards the white pup. _

_Sitting down the two pups just looked at each other. Brittany layed down and then Santana just sat there beside her finally and just looked around slowly. The white wolf layed her head down and started to whine a bit as she heard growls and barks, yelping and everything. She hated the fact that her parents were fighting this other pups parents and now the two were just sitting together. Santana looked down at the other pup and scooted closer and layed down next to her. Putting her head down on her own paws she just looked at the blue eyes. Reaching her paw out again she tried once more to lay it over hers. Before the two could get cozy the black wolf heard her mother yelling for her and she got up. The white pup sat up, looking at the black pup before her mother called her. The white just started to walk away as the black ran out from behind the tree. Maria picked her pup up around her waist and carried her off while Kaitlyn grabbed Brittany by the scruff and carried her off also. _

_End Flashback_

Brittany sat there and all she could think about was when she met Santana or tried to recall that memory. She never really gotten the other pups name when they were 6 but apparently Santana recognized her from her eyes. That in itself was the sweetest thing someone has said to her. Quinn on the other hand was looking over at Brittany who was just looking down at her hands and all she could think about was when her and Brittany first met. The hazel eyed blonde just looked away from her best friend. It was to hard to think that maybe Brittany's mate wasn't her, it was Santana. Quinn could remember when they first changed together in the same room, when they were just fooling around and feeling things out and they first kissed. Even though they hadnt gotten to sex they did know what each others bodies looked like.

That memory was really fresh in her mind, it was only a few years ago when it happened. The hazel eyed blonde could remember all the feelings she had with it. Standing up, Quinn looked down at her best friend. It was hard enough to look at her best friend and know that she was thinking about Santana, not her.

"What are the signs of a mate dad?"

"Well theres reading their mind, they might not be apart of your pack or they might be in that case its harder to figure out if they are your mate or not, you have this undeniable bond to them; you want to be with them always and you really cant say no to them its actually quite hard.." Kevin smiled and chuckled a bit looking over at his wife.

Kaitlyn smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear slowly, leaning over a bit she kissed his cheek. That part was totally true, Kaitlyn got pretty much whatever she wanted.

"then they glow a bright gold then go away its like a sign but you only see it in wolf form, and it only happens when your ready for that mate or in some rare cases when they first meet..basicly those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head and the pretty prominate ones in finding your mate, why so eager to figure it out?" He asked his daughter.

"No reason, just wanted to know dad..thank you" Brittany said standing up and walking over. Bending down she kissed her fathers, then her mothers cheek before walking back up to her room.

Quinn following closely behind her pushed her into her room and shut the door. Hazel meet blue as they both look at each other, Quinn couldn't help the way she was feeling. Putting her arms out her hands touched Brittany's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Brittany's hands sat softly on her best friends arms as they kissed. Both girls closing their eyes Quinn sighed happily against Britt's lips but the blue eyed blonde didn't. Pulling away all Brittany could do was shake her head.

"Quinn.."

"No Please Brittany..please.." Quinn pleaded as she felt her best friend pull away.

Running her hands up and down Quinn's arms slowly, Britt leaned back in and kissed the hazel eyed girl pulling her closer. Her arms ended up around Q's waist as Quinn's arms made it around Brittany's neck. Un beknowing to the two girls Santana had returned to see her mate only to look up into Brittany's bedroom and see her kiss that girl. Something in the pit of Santana's stomach made her want to march right up there and push that blonde back and away from her girl.

"_How could you.." _

Brittany opened her eyes, still kissing Quinn and looked around and out of the window seeing San stand there with her arms crossed.

"_San..its..its not what it looks like.."_

"_Oh no? So you don't have your fucking tongue shoved down her mouth it just happens to look like it from where im standing.."_

"_God San! Shes confused.." _

Brittany pulled away from her best friend and just looked at her.

"Quinnie it cant be me..i know your ready the boys know you are ready to have a mate..but im not it.."

"Yes you are I swear Britt.."

"S-Santana is my mate..what my dad was saying, its true about her and i.."

Quinn shook her head but black hair outside caught her attention. Looking towards the window she glared at Santana. The latina took a step forward, she was going to keep her girl if it ment fighting her best friend.

"Shes going to kill you Brittany I can see it..thats all she wants is us, your pack and take over lima with it..shes not your mate"

Santana stood outside and if looks could kill in the wolf world then Quinn would be dead 20x over.

* * *

><p>Heard about the whole some M stories might be taken down. Should i take this to Tumblr or what lol.<p>

Also not sure where i want this to go ive been a little lost lately which is why no updates. If anyone could give any suggestions that would be great! i would love you foreverrr.


End file.
